


Best Thing:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Nash Saga Series: [3]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Babies, Beach Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Children, Clothing Kink, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Drugging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Flogging, Friendship, Gang Rape, Gen, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Medical Trauma, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shooting, Shower Sex, Slavery, Spanking, Support, Torture, Tragedy, Trauma, Violence, Voice Kink, Wedding Night, Weddings, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Caitlin decides to come clean to Nash, & then they are gonna tell everyone that they know, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Caitlin/Nash" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part One:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Caitlin decides to come clean to Nash, & then they are gonna tell everyone that they know, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my "Caitlin/Nash" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

*Summary: Caitlin decides to come clean to Nash, & then they are gonna tell everyone that they know, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Caitlin/Nash" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Captain Nash Bridges was getting the barge reorganized, & making sure that it stays secured & tight, He was happy with the progress, & was so glad for his buddy, Lieutenant Joe Dominguez's help, like he promised, Together, they pulled off a miracle, & everyone was happy, & there was peace among everyone on the barge, cause Nash could not take any stress at that time, cause he couldn't handle it, If something went wrong in the reorganizing progress.

 

Joe was working the computer like a pro, as their friend, teammate, & love one, Inspector Harvey Leek was showing him, They were working on a big case, but it was not too tough to solve, but the three men were happy about the extra hands that are gonna help them out, & they are not gonna look a gift towards the horse's mouth, & take it for granted.

 

They were gonna take a coffee break, when Nash's cell phone rang, & he nodded to his love ones to go ahead without him, & answered it, "Bridges, SIU", & there was no one on the line for a second, He was about to hang up, when a familiar voice said this to him as a response.

 

_"Nash ?, This is Caitlin, I am back in town.....(laugh): I know a blast from the past, then she got serious, & asked, "Can you meet me ?, There is something I need to tell you, I can't over the phone, Please ?, I know I have no right to ask you, But......", she cut off by Nash say this._

 

"I will meet you anywhere, Cait, I missed you so much, These past six months has been hell without here, with me, & in our bed", He said choking back on the emotion, that was stuck in his throat. He was telling the truth, he never stopped loving her, & couldn't really move on.

 

_"I missed you too, Nash", Caitlin said softly_

 

They arranged a place to meet at, Nash hurried up stairs & filled Joe & Harvey on everything with the phone call, Joe said encouragingly making a "shooing" motion, "Go, & get  the answers that you are looking for, Kimosobe", The Grateful Dead Lover nodded in agreement, & said, "Go, We can finish this in our sleep", Nash thanked them profusely, & left to meet Caitlin at their favorite spots, where they used to have their lunch at.


	2. Prologue: Part One:

Caitlin arrived at the spot first, She couldn't believe that she was this nervous about seeing Nash again, she felt like a schoolgirl meet her crush for the first time, & she couldn't help it, cause she found the captain irresistible, & very handsome. She hopes that this meeting will go good, cause Nadia's happiness depends on how it will go now & for her future.

 

Nash arrived & walked down to the spot, & stopped as he spotted his ex, **"Damn, She is even more beautiful than ever"** , he thought to himself, & he continues down the small trail, & reaches her in record time, "How's it going, Sister ?", he whispers into her ear, making her jump, & shiver, knowing that his voice does that to her every time. She smiled, & leaned in to kiss his cheek in greeting.

 

"Nash, You look so good, I mean...You...You always looked good", she said, as she smiled & blushed, "Thank you, You look terrific as ever, Cait, It's really great to see you", She nodded, & smiled bigger, "You too, Nash", & they went over & sat at the nearest picnic table, & they made small talk, "How's Joe ?", "Good, He misses you, & sends his best", "Harv ?", "Doing better, It's still fresh that we lost Evan", she nodded, & then she said, "I have something to tell you, It's.....", she was cut off by him saying, "It can wait, Let's enjoy this nice day", she nodded, & they went for walk, like they use to.

 

They made each other laugh, & it felt like old times, Caitlin saw that Nash is even sexier when he laughs, & she pulls him to her, & they started to kiss, & then it turned into a passionate one, & then she said panting as they broke for air, "I got a hotel at the St. Fancis, You game ?", "Hell yeah", & they went to their cars, & headed for their destined destination for the time being.

 

They broke through the door, kissing without stopping, Nash kicked it shut with his foot, & they were shedding each other's clothes off of their bodies, Nash called ahead of time, stating that he won't be back, & he & Harv could take off early, if they want to, Joe reassured him that they had everything at the SIU handled, & that he should have fun, & they would see him the next day. Nash thanked him, & was focusing on making love to Caitlin over & over again, til they both scream & let out their release.

 

They made each cum so many times, & they were fucking each other like rabbits, & they were tired & spent, enjoying their bliss, & they forced themselves to have round two in the shower, & they made sure that they were both dried, before hitting the sheets, They took time & changed them, & they went to bed, holding each other, enjoying each other's company, & not saying anything for a change.

 

After awhile, Nash asked, "What was it that you wanted to tell me ?", Caitlin got emotional, & saw that the concern etched on Nash's face, "You can tell me anything, You know that right, Babe ?", she nodded, & composed herself, & took a deep breath. "You have a daughter, A six month old child, Nash, Our child", The Head of the SIU was stunned for a second, & Caitlin was afraid of what his response will be, All she saw that there was shock on his face, & got up from the bed, & had anger written all over his face.


	3. Chapter Two: Part Three:

"How the hell didn't you tell me I had a kid ? !", Nash exclaimed in anger after a silence, Caitlin felt like a rat for not telling him, but she had to make herself happy, & she knew that at the time, she would not be. "What was it, Cait, huh ?, **_Wham & Bam _**?", Nash said full of hurt, venom, & thunderous anger, she knew that she had Nadia to consider, so she had to calm the situation down, as best as she could.  
  
  
  
"I was miserable, & you were not ready for a big step in our relationship, that I was, Also, there was Vegas, then Evan's Death, & we had that one hell of night, We were not thinking straight, I know I wasn't", The Former MCD Officer explained herself, as Nash started to calm himself down, & tried to be in Caitlin's shoes, except the pregnancy part, He decided to work on forgiving her.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry that I exploded like that, Caitlin, I will forgive you, but it will take some time, I want to get to know my daughter, Can I ?",  The Beautiful Woman smiled, & said, "Of course, We will do it anyway you want", Nash said, "I want some time with her alone, Can you do that ?", Caitlin said, "I can, We will arrange it on your terms", Nash smiled softly at the thought of a baby being around him again, "What's her name ?", he asked smiling, as he went back to the bed.  
  
  
  
"Nadia, She is so beautiful, I think she has your exoitc features, & she smiles just like you", Caitlin said proudly, as she dug out a picture of their baby to show Nash, The SIU Head just smiled, & said, "You are right, She is beautiful", He got serious & said, "I would like to meet her tomorrow, Nick too, Bring her by, & you can pick her up afterwards", She nodded, & they embraced, & Nash took a shower & got dressed, He kissed her on the cheek, & they looked at each other sadly, knowing it would take time. He headed back to the SIU.  
  
  
  
  
Joe & Harvey were surprised to see him back so soon, "What happened ?, You are back early", The Latino asked his friend, Harvey concurred, & asked, "Everything okay, Boss ?", Nash indicated to the upstairs, "Topside", he commanded & once they were settled, He told them what Caitlin told him, & Joe said, "No matter what, You got us", Harvey said agreeing, "We are behind you 100%, Bubba", Nash smiled, & said, "Thanks, Guys", & they went to finish up the day's worth of work.  
  
  
  
Nash told Nick, his father about it, he was excited for his son, but mad at Caitlin for lying to him, He is hoping that they would get back together. "Son, You are gonna be fine with Nadia, She will love you, Now, I am gonna go to bed, Cause I will need my strength to help you, i suggest that you do the same, Night Son", "Night Nick", Nash said with a smile, & they both went to get a good night's rest.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning, Nash felt better about things, Caitlin showed up on time & made the introductions between father & daughter. "I will be back at 6:00, Call me if something happens before then", Nadia cooes & smiles at her mother, as she said, "goodbye" to her, & kisses the top of her head, & she left Nash & her alone, so they can have a great time bonding, & get to know the other better.


	4. Chapter Three: Part Four:

"So Nadia, It's just you & me, Angel, I am your daddy, I am very pleased to meet you, Even though I didn't know a thing about you, since your mother told me a couple days ago", Nash said, as he was bouncing her a little bit in his arms, "Let me give you the tour", he said, as he was taking her around the spacious apartment, she gurgled happily, as she took in everything around her, & giggled when Nash tickled her, he could not help but laugh too, because her laughter was contagious, & he loves being a father for a second time, just after meeting his precious baby girl.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Caitlin was meeting one of her oldest & best friend, Rachel, for a mani/pedi, she was relieved to be off of "Mommy Duty" for now, & enjoy a day to herself, & just be Caitlin for awhile, Rachel said, "How is it going ?", she asked, as they were getting their pedicures done, "As well as could be expected, I mean we are working on getting back together, It's gonna be a process", Caitlin said with a sigh, Rachel said with a smile, "It won't be forever, Girl, Just give Nash some time, I bet he is having fun with Nadia, & making sure that she is staying safe in the process", Caitlin nodded, knowing very well that Nash will make sure that their daughter will be safe at all times, & won't ever be out of his sight.  
  
  
  
  
Nick adored his new granddaughter, Nash was in awe that Nick never forgot how to handle a baby, she was smiling at him, & was content in his arms, & he, & Nash brought out Cassidy's old baby toys. "I think a trip to the store is in order, Son", Nash nodded in agreement, "I think that you are right, Dad", He made a mental note of what he would need to have, If Nadia ever visits again. "I got to go to poker, Son, I will see you soon", He kissed Nadia on the cheek, & said, "Be good for your daddy, Sweetie, I will see you soon". He left for his evening of fun.  
  
  
  
Caitlin was enjoying the massage on her neck, as her nails were drying under the fan, & she moaned out, "This is heaven", "Does this make me a bad mother for liking this more & not being with my kid at the moment ?", she asked, as she looked over at Rachel, "No, You need this, or otherwise you would be in a depression", Caitlin nodded, "I know, I know, I am just missing Nadia, that's all", Rachel said with a knowing smile, "You will be with her soon enough, Now enjoy this special treat", & Caitlin nodded, calmed herself down, & relaxed, as she was enjoying her time with her best friend.  
  
  
  
  
Nash decided to call Cassidy in Paris, & let her know about her new baby sister, & filled her in on what had happened the last couple of days. She promised that she could come home to visit, & spend all the time in the world with them all. _"Tell her that her big sister loves her"_ , _Cassidy said_ , Nash promised that he will, when he hung up, Nadia started fussing, then crying her eyes out, "It's okay, Baby Girl, I am gonna call Mommy", & with one hand, He called Caitlin, who was having lunch with Rachel, hoping she could shed some light on why Nadia is crying, while trying every trick in the book to get her to stop.  
  
  
  
_"Nash, Is everything okay ?"_ , _Caitlin asked on the end of the line,_ "She is crying really loud, I tried every trick that I know of, But she won't stop crying", Nash said _,_ as he was on the verge of crying himself. _"Let me her cry, Babe"_ , He put the phone on speaker, & put it near Nadia, _"She is just hungry, That's her hungry cry, There is a bottle warmer in the bag, & a couple of bottles. Just placed the warmer on the counter, plug it in, & do up a bottle, I will be there as soon as I can", she said, as she was calming him down. _They both hung  up at the same time, Nash rushed to do what Caitlin had ordered.  
  
  
  
Nadia continued to cry, as Nash was prepping the bottle, "Hold on, Angel, It's coming, It's coming", he said, as he tested it on his arm. Then, He gave it to her, she finished it quickly, & then he burped & changed her. He rocked her to sleep, & then he soon fell asleep too, with her on his chest, Caitlin found them like that, she smiled, cause they made the cutest picture, & she couldn't resist, she snapped a picture on her phone. Nash woke up, & they talked, "You are great at this, Nash, She is gonna love you", Nash said with a sigh, "I hope so", "She will", The Beautiful Woman said confidently, she thanked him for everything, After an hour, after they left, Nash went to **_Target_** , so he can redo Cassidy's old room, & turn it into a nursery.


	5. Chapter Four: Part Five:

"I can't believe that she didn't tell after all this time, I mean that is cruel to keep a man from his child", Inger Dominguez told her husband, as they were preparing dinner, while their daughter, Luica is sleeping, & Joe nodded, saying, "I think it's gonna take Nash awhile to work through his anger, & also to forgive her", Inger said confidently, "I think he will forgive her", Joe kissed her, & said smiling, "I think he will too", & they sat down ate their wonderful meal.

 

Meanwhile, Nash was actually having fun on getting started with baby stuff at _**Target**_ , He had the basics, but he needed stuff for the nursery, & he wasn't sure what to get for it. Luckily, There was a wonderful salesperson, who helped him out, & got him organized. She said, "I ssuggest getting new items, as she gets older", & helps him get it into the Cuda, He went home to get started on the room, so Nadia has a place to sleep, every time that she comes over.

 

Caitlin was relieved that the day was over, & she kissed Nadia "goodnight", & said whispering with a smile, "Goodnight, Baby, Mama loves you so much", & leaves the room, lightly closing the door. She went to change in to a tank top, & shorts pajama set, poured herself a glass of wine, & sat on the couch watching television, while not trying to think of Nash, & how attractive he is. She finally felt sleepy, & went to her room, & slept peacefully for once.

 

Harvey was surprised to get a phone call from Caitlin, They went out to a wonderful lunch, She didn't beat around the bush, & said, "So, You heard what I did to Nash ?", The Computer Genius nodded, & said, "I am not gonna judge, But I am glad that you are gonna fix this, While you got a chance to do it", he was hit with a pang of sadness. "How are you doing, Harv ?, Really ?", He smiled, & said, "I am doing better as each day passes, But I miss him so much", The Beauty nodded, & said, "If you need anything....", Harvey cut her off, & said, "Thanks, Cait, I mean it", & they focused on enjoying their lunch, & having a pleasant time together.

 

Cassidy came, & spent some time with her father, before she goes to her apartment, They were working on the nursery, He showed her a picture of Caitlin took of them, from when she spent the day with him, & he told her all about her baby sister. He also explained the situation, & she said simply to him, "Dad, Let the love in, not the hurt", Nash said, "I will, But it will take time", She kissed him on the cheek, after they finished, & said, "See you later", She left, & he went to wash up, & change.

 

Nash had the nursery all finished, & called Caitlin over, & she brought Nadia over, since the surprise was for her, Caitlin was stunned at how beautiful the room looks, she said, "Thank you so much for this, Nash", There was an awkward moment, & he said, "I wanted to do this for her". It was late, Caitlin asked, "Can we stay here ?", Nash said, "Of course", The Small Family went to get settled for bed. Nash didn't know if he could survive the temptation in front of him, that was Caitlin Cross.

 

Three months later, Things were a little bit better between the couple, & Nash invited Caitlin & Nadia to move in with him, & Nick was absolutely thrilled with this, & they got settled into a routine. One night, Nash was using the toilet, she bumped into him, as she was getting ready for bed. "Sorry, Nash", & they shared a hot, & passionate kiss, Nash broke it, & said, "I am sorry, Caitlin, But I need time, & I am not ready to forgive you yet", she nodded sadly, as they both went to separate bedrooms.


	6. Chapter Five: Part Six:

Things were starting to get easier around the SIU, Caitlin had really proven herself to Nash, & the others. It was like old times, & they found themselves laughing more at Joe's humor, & antics, He is just doing it, cause everyone needs a good laugh now & then. Everything is running smoother, & Nash doesn't have to stress anymore, Now that things are starting to go back to normal.

 

Inger called Caitlin for a wonderful lunch, she insisted that she brings Nadia over, so that Luica & her could play with the nanny, that Joe & she checked out, & then hired her, The Beautiful Brunette doesn't have that many friends, & it would be good to see her again, "I will be there promptly at 1:00, Thanks, Inger", "You're welcome, It will be good to see you again", They both hung up, & Caitlin went to get herself, & Nadia ready for their outing.

 

Nash was busy doing his paperwork to add Nadia on his life insurance, & also health too, when Joe stops by. "How are things at the Bridges Household ?", "It's a little less tense, since we also went at again, & had slept together", Joe knew exactly what his best friend meant, & said, "Well that's good, Bubba, I think it's time for you to forgive her, You got a shot at being a family with her, I think it's time, Let the hurt & anger go, & let in the love, Think about it", The Latin Cop said, as he went to do his own work, Nash knew his friend was right, & let Caitlin off of the hook, & redeem herself, so they can be perfect parents for Nadia.

 

As the girls were napping after they had their lunch, & played for a bit, Caitlin was enjoying the meal, that Inger had created from scratch, & the swedish woman said, "Damn it, I knew that I was gonna forget the strawberries for the strawberry cake !", Caitlin put her napkin down, & said, "I will go to the market, I would be back in flash", Inger said, "You sure ?", Caitlin said with a smile, "Yes, You relax, & take these precious moments for yourself", Inger smiled a bigger smile, & said, "Thanks, Caitlin", Caitlin nodded, & took her keys, & headed out straight to the market.

 

Nash decided to surprise Caitlin with a special night at the most beautiful spot, where his friend owns a cabin, & he is gonna make it a special time that Caitlin will never forget. Joe saw what his friend, & partner was doing, & smiled to himself, thinking, **"Way to go, Nashman"** , & he gave his friend some privacy. He figures that he should do something special for Inger too, & was thinking about it all way back to his desk.

 

Caitlin was coming out of the store, & she sensed that someone was following her, as she made her way to her car, Suddenly she was chloroformed, & struggling against her attacker, & said, "Damn, You are as fiesty as ever, as I remembered, I am gonna have my fun, _**You Slutty Bitch"**_ , he whispered seductively into her ear, & she was unconcious in matter of minutes, & he dragged her to his van, & was off to his hideout, without being discovered.

 

Inger was worried about Caitlin, she should had been back from the market an hour ago, she decided to give her another half-hour, when that came & went, she was scared & terrifed for her friend, she called up Joe, & explained what happened, _"Hang on, Honey"_ , she could hear running, & then got Nash, who was on speaker, since she knew that her husband pushed the button, as he ran to get him. _"Inger, How long ago since she left ?"_ , "An hour & half ago, Nash, I am scared that something might had happened to her", she said, as her emotions were threatening to spill over. _"It's gonna be okay, Inger, We ** will **find her", he said confidently over the phone. "Honey, Here is what I want you to do, I want you to get my back-up piece in our bedroom safe, Lock the doors, & Absoultely don't let anyone in, Protect yourself, & those babies, Got me ?", _Inger nodded, & said, "Yes, Joe", They hung up, & she ran to do what she was told.

 

Nash had Harvey do a computer search of the whole neighborhood, & he came up with nothing, as they were gonna follow up on another lead, Nash got a phone call, & the voice said, _"Nash Bridges, We are gonna do some business"_ , "Why would I deal with you ?", _"Cause I have something you want"_ , Suddenly Harvey got a video over his computer, & what the three men saw, sent chills to their bodies, There was unconcious Caitlin blindfolded, & gagged, Nash said, as anger creeped up on him, "I am gonna kill you, You Bastard", _"Shut the fuck up, or I will send this bitch back to you in pieces, How would poor Nadia feel about that, **Captain** ?"_ , he said tauntingly. Nash was pissed that he brought up Nadia, he calmed & composed himself, asking, "What do you want ?", knowing that he would do anything to get Caitlin back safe, & sound for himself, & Nadia.


	7. Chapter Six: Part Seven:

_The voice chuckled & said, "That's the spirit, I knew you **were** a smart man, I also knew that hot piece of ass means something to you, Keep being smart, You will get her back, Let me introduce myself, I am Garrett Parkman, Your hot talamae cost me $5.5 million dollars in the businesz that I own. I want that, A stylish ride to the airport, Guarantee safe way out of here, Don't dwadle, or she is dead, Do everything I ask, By the end of the day, She will be back in your bed, playing with your daughter, Understand me ?"_

 

"I understand, But one hair out of place, It's hunting season on your ass, We will have everything ready & on standby", _"Pleasure doing business with you, Nash, I'll be seeing you real soon", Garrett said chuckling,_ "You bet your ass, Bubba", The Head of the SIU said angrily, Garrett hung up, Nash took a breath,  & looked over at Harvey, who conducted a trace, he said, "Please tell me we got this bastard", Harvey shook his head in the negative, "Damn it !", Nash exclaimed, as he kicked a trash can on his way to his desk.

 

Caitlin came to, & found that she was being fondled, she managed to kick Garrett in the balls, "Bitch !", he growled exclaiming, as he slaps her across her face. He roughly pulls her legs apart, & begins his "fun" with her, til he was spent, & tired, " _ **You Cooze**_ , You cost me money, Now I am gonna take it out on that perky ass", he said seductively, & fucks her roughly, slaps her thighs, zippers himself up, & leaves her crying, cause of the situation that she is in. She just hopes that Nash, & the others will find her in time.

 

Harvey went to make sure that everything gets done, & then have backup, when it's needed, & Joe went to check on his best friend, & he could see the despair in his eyes, "Nashman, Everything will be all right, You see, We will get her back, Then you can carry out your romantic plan for her", Nash sighed, & said, "I hope so, If she dies without knowing that I forgive her, I don't know what I would do", They spent the rest of the time in silence, working, & organizing a rescue for Caitlin, without there being any fuckups.

 

Harvey went to see his buddy, SWAT Commander, Eric Mullin, about overseeing the bust with the SIU, & he was amazed at what his friend accomplished, "Eric, Really, Thank you so much, We owe you for this", The Head of SWAT smiled, & ssid, "Nah, Harvey, We're even, SFPD is family, We take care of one of our own", They shook hands, & the Deadhead Detective thanked him again, & rushed back to the SIU, to update Nash, & Joe.

 

Caitlin was surprised that Garrett came back with a couole of his sleazy friends, "That's her, She is so tight,Your cock will sing for days, Enjoy !", He waggled s eyebrows at her, & said seductively, "Enjoy, _**Slut**_ ", They got her roughly out off of the bed, & she screamed, as the first dick entered her harshly, she had tears down her face, as she thought of Nash, **"I am so sorry, I am _so_ sorry"** , she thought to herself, as she was being split opened, & gang raped.

 

Cassidy came rushing in as she heard the news, she told the others, "She is family, I am not gonna stand by, & watch her die, I want to help", Nash, Joe, & Harvey were hesitant, "Okay, But you got to listen to us", Nash said firmly, "This is life, & death, No fucking around", "At all times, Trust us too", The Youngest Bridges nodded, & said, "Where do we start ?", The Men laid out the plan for her, & she likes it.


	8. Chapter Seven: Part Eight:

Cassidy hasn't found a thing, as she went to the club, where Garrett Parkman has been at, She got hit upon, & she rolled her eyes at the responses, that she got. She snuck into the office, where she knew that the members' files are kept, as she was making her way out, she was caught by the guard. "Great", she muttered under breath, & she was ready to do battle.

 

Caitlin was not feeling so good, after being gang-raped. She found as much comfort that she could from the bed, & small blankets, that she was provided with. She felt someone on top of her, "NOOO !!!!", she exclaimed, & kicked him in the balls. "Bitch !", Garrett exclaimed with a growl, & hit her. "Now, Let's see these melons of beauty that you have been hiding. He pulled open her blouse, buttons were flying everywhere, as her toned stomach, & tits were revealed to his leering eyes. He kissed the encased mounds teasingly, & was ready to get his fill of her.

 

He teased her by playing with the straps of her bra, & then he roughly pulled it down, & tore it off of her body, "Sweet Titties, You sure got a great pair of delicious cherries on you", He mauled them, & molested them", Caitlin moaned, That got Garrett all hot, & bothered. He ripped off her skirt, & thong, He proceeded to take her roughly. Then he left her open, vulnerable, & naked, along with being terrified.

 

Cassidy was having a tough time with the guard, He was just as good as her. They were giving each other their best. Then she knocked him out, & said, "Come on, Bubba. Let's go & have a chat", She brought him out to the others, & update them at the same time. They are hoping to find Caitlin, & bring her home, safe & sound. Right now, They are focusing on the case. Cause that is what Caitlin would've wanted, & she will work hard to make it happen, Caitlin is family, & you don't fuck 

 

Caitlin screamed, as she was being violated, Garrett covered her mouth. She was seeing stars, & she couldn't help but let out muffled groans, as he was thrusting hard in her. She lets out some tears, & she thought of Nash, & Nadia, & the possiblity that she won't see them ever again, But it comforted her that Nash would take care of her, & in the future for the rest of her life, She fell into a better slumber having that thought.

 

"You got nothing, I ain't telling you jack shit, So forget it", The Guard, named Conner, said with a confident smile, & he sat back & just relaxed. Harvey said reading over a file, "You think we don't ?", Joe said, "We got you on molesting 6 girls, & 2 more, that are unnamed", Cassidy said, "I think we should leave him with my dad", Nash put a gun against his balls, & cock, "Talk", he commanded angrily, as he was ready to pull the trigger, "Where is Caitlin Cross ?", Cassidy asked, as she in front of him, Conner spilled the beans, & told them everything.

 

Caitlin had no idea, that Garrett made a taoe of himself, & Caitlin had sex, **"Mmmmm, I nailed myself a hot piece of ass"** , he thought to himself, as he went to see his _**AV/Audio**_ Guy, He is gonna love ruining Caitlin's life,  & bringing Nash to his knees. "Myers, Send a copy to the SIU, ASAP", He went to his office, & made a couple of phone calls to arrange for Caitlin to be in sex slavery. He will make a hell of lot of money, & escape to Mexico, when the deal is set, & done.


	9. Chapter Eight: Part Nine:

Nash was busy upstairs in one of the empty offices, It helps him to stay focus on the tough cases, & also it was quiet, & it gave him time to think about Caitlin, & the hell that she is going through at the moment, He signed off on a form, & he said thinking to himself, as he was thinking about the romantic evening that he had planned for them, **"Darling, Don't worry, I am coming to get you"** , He made that vow, knowing dead or alive, At least Nadia would have one parent raising her.  
  
  
  
Cassidy accepted a package, that was addressed to her dad, & thanked, & tipped the delivery guy, Joe & Harvey were also intrigued, & opened it, & popped in the V.C.R., "Son of a bitch", Joe muttered angrily, as they watched the footage, "That bastard is toast", Harvey proclaimed, & paused it, He turned to Cassidy, & said, "You better get your dad, He would definitely want to see this", she nodded, & hurried to do what she was told. **"That bastard is gonna regret meeting the SIU, I guarantee that"** , she thought to herself, as she was making her way up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Nash was looking at one of the pictures from his dates with Caitlin, It brought a smile to her face, cause they went to the carnival, & it was a perfect way to end a stressed out day, In the picture, They were sitting side by side, & Caitlin was holding the bear, that he won for her, **"If I can keep that gorgeous smile on her face, by winning her stuffed animals, I would"** , he thought to himself. He went through other memories, til Cassidy broke his chain of thoughts, "Dad, You better come downstairs, There is something you should see", He nodded, kissed the picture in his wallet, & followed his daughter out of the room.  
  
  
  
In the meantime, Dwight, & another henchmen were bringing in a struggling Caitlin, who was naked, as the day she was born, to be shot at in another video, "Mmmm, Gentlemen, I got a special morsel just for you", Garrett said into the camera, as he tweaked her on her tit, she was trying to fight off the goons, but what they gave her before, makes it impossible, "$5.5 for the highest bidder, & I guarantee you, You won't be disappointed," Caitlin heard Nash's name being mentioned, "Nash, I love you, Please remember that, Don't give those bastards a thing, Don't do it !", she exclaimed, as she was being taken away. He told Dwight, "Get the _**Punisher**_ ready, It's about time that she learns respect, before she leaves", He had a henchmen arranged for it to be delivered to Nash.  
  
  
  
Nash saw the footage, & was fuming, He could not believe that the woman, he loves again, went through this, & he was so pissed, & disguisted with the tape. He told Harvey in his commanding tone, "I want Mullin on this, He doesn't get out alive, Got it ?",  The Computer Genius nodded, & said, "I got you loud & clear", & he went back to see the SWAT Commander, & let him know the latest development in the case, so he & his squad could help them out, in getting Caitlin back safe, & sound. Joe said encouragingly, "Come on, Bubba, Let's take a break, & head over to my place, Nadia & Luica would love to see you," Nash silently nodded, & let his best friend, & partner lead him out of the SIU, Soon enough, They were on their way to the Dominguez Household.  
  
  
  
Harvey went to see the SWAT Commander once again, & he said, "Nash wants you & your boys all over this, Got it ?", "Sure, Harv, Just shoot me the basics, & I will have my boys rearing & ready to go", "Okay, Well, Eric, You are gonna get that info from me or Nash, So just report to us, Okay ?, We can't have too many people knowing if it's a leak", The Commander nodded, & said, "Just let me know, I will be there with bells on", The Computer Genius hugged his friend with a smile, & said, "You _**are**_ a prince, Commander Mullin",  & headed back to the SIU, so he will be ready when the bust goes down.  
  
  
  
  
Joe was right, Nash thought to himself, as he was playing with the girls after supper with Joe, He needed this, & when Inger came to get them for their baths, Joe & Nash sat side by side, as they were nursing their beers from dinner, "Nashman, We _are_ gonna get her back, You know it,  & I know it",  He didn't say a word for a long time, & then he showed Joe a jewelry box, that he kept for the past 6 months, "Bubba, I am thinking that if we don't get her back, This is all that I have left of her", Joe said with a confident nod, "Well, Brother, We got to make sure that doesn't happen, & you will give it to her on your special night, & live happily ever after with her", Nash chuckled, & said, "Thanks, Joe, I needed that", & they went inside, cleaned up, Nash had his "go" bag, & they were on their way back to the SIU in a hurry, Just in case that they missed something important.


	10. Chapter Nine: Part Ten:

Caitlin was fucked, when she was being strapped into a machine, & she knew that she was not gonna be shown any mercy, The Beauty was opened, exposed, & vunerable to the leering looks of the sleazy men, who were oogling her. She hopes that Nash, & the others aren't late, & that Garrett & co can be stopped for good. For now, She is gonna do whatever she has to do in order to survive.

 

Nash was feeling better after his batteries recharged, & he was at his desk ready to rock, & roll. Mullin came by with his report, & showed his friend the plans for the riot, & Nash smiled, & said, "You are a genius, Eric, I mean it, They won't expect us coming like this". The SWAT Commander smiled, "I thought you might like this, Buddy", The Head of the SIU said turning serious, "I want this carried out, By you, No one else needs to know, Except our squads, Got it ?", Eric nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", & they went to organize everything.

 

Caitlin winced, as she was being whipped, "You think that you are such a big man, Treating women lime this, You are a little boy with a little dick, People aren't gonna remember you", she was satisfied to get that little sting in. Garrett was pissed, "You, Bitch, I will teach you respect !", he exclaimed, as he undid his pants, & thrusted into her, & slapping her abused ass, as the other men were getting all hot & bothered, They egged him on, as she was cryingout, & tears were falling down her face.

 

Nash, Mullin, & their squads figured out the possible areas where Caitlin was being held at, They showed up at the old factory district, & they were looking at all possiblities. "Captain, I think this is the spot", Mullin said showing him on a map, that he had with him. Nash said, "I agree", He turned to the group, "Let's step it up, & move out", Mullin said, "All right, You heard the man", & they went into their positions.

 

Caitlin was ready to die, & she hoped that Garrett, or his friends would end it, & just put her out of her misery, "You like it ?, I know you do, **_You Slut_** ", he said seductively. He slaps her ass, & exclaims, "Yeah, Baby !", He fucks her like someone who has so much experience. She just thought of her love for Nash, & that made the pain bearable. Garrett finished with a grunt, as he came. Then he had his friends finish her off.

 

Nash Bridges signaled Joe, Cassidy, & Harvey, They nodded to indicate that they understood. "On my mark, Mullin.....", The Handsome Captain waited, & exclaimed, "Go !", & everyone broke in an military fashion, & spread out. They got half of the suspects, & the other half in a shootout, that happened rapidly. Nash, Harvey, & Joe were finding themselves surrounding Garrett, who held Caitlin with a gun to her stomach.

 

"Captain, I should've known that you don't follow directions well, Okay, I don't either, I had a piece of this fine ass", He smirked, as he licked the side of her face. The Former MCD Officer cringed, & lets out her tears of fear coming out. "Let her go", Nash said through gritted teeth, He raised his weapon, Joe, & Harvey followed suit.

 

"You guys are _**so**_ stupid, I love cops who are tough", Garrett said tauntingly smirking at them. "Then you will love me", Cassidy said full of confidence, as she had her gun drawn,  & raised it to his head, "You got confidence, & balls, Kid", "Comes with the badge, Now let her go, Asshole", He was ready to fire, but Cassidy was faster, & got him in the arm, Everyone came, & cleared the scene, Garrett was arrested, & Caitlin was taken to the hospital, as soon as the ambulance arrived.


	11. Chapter Ten: Part Eleven:

Caitlin was rushed into the O.R. immediately, Cassidy & Harvey decided to interrogate Garrett, so Nash won't do something that he will regret, A nice nurse directed him & Joe into the waiting room, that was private. Joe said, "Everything will be okay, Bubba, Just stay positive, & she will be fine, & you guys can go on your romantic vacation, that you had arranged". Nash said with a sad sigh, "I hope you are right, Bubba, Hope you are right", Joe said with a smirk, "Of course I am right, I _**never**_ stirred you wrong with the big stuff", The Latin Cop was worried about his best friend,  & he thought it was best to call in the calvary, Nash's father, & have him be brought here from his trip.  
  
  
  
Cassidy, & Harvey did not get anything out of Garrett, or his cohorts, Finally, Cassidy lost her cool, when Garrett called her **_"Little Girl"_** , & she beat the crap out of him, It took Ronnie, Nash's personal bodyguard, & best officer that he had, & Harvey to get her off of him, She went downstairs to cool off, & have a soda, while the computer genius said taunting him, "Ohhh, You got your ass kicked by that little girl, Why don't you sit down, Bubba ?, I will get our best doc out here to fix that nose for you", He nodded to Ronnie, who roughly picked up Garrett, & sit him back in his chair, with his nose dripping blood.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Joe & Nash were waiting on word on Caitlin's condition, The Handsome Captain was at his wit's end, & he exploded as he exclaimed, "What the hell is taking so long ?, I mean the damn surgery is suppose to be over an hour ago, When are we gonna get word ? !", He was on the verge of tears, & Joe was afraid of this happening, he comforted his best friend, til Nick showed up, & said with a comforting tone, "Son ?", as he took his son from Joe, Joe nodded at the officer by his side, his "thanks", & he left, Joe whispered to Nick, "Nadia is more than welcome to stay over, as long as it needed, I **_will_** protect her with my life", Nick smiled,  & said, "Thanks, Joe, For everything", Nash looked up at his best friend with a watery smile, "Thanks, Bubba", Joe smiled back, & said, "Anytime", He left the father/son duo to their privacy, & made sure that everything goes good for Caitlin's case, so it will be ready for trial.  
  
  
  
Inger was sitting with a glass of wine, she hadn't touched it, since she poured it, she was so worried about her friend, & Nash of course, she knew that something was wrong, cause Joe hadn't talked her since that evening, & she hopes that everything is okay. "If Joe doesn't call me back, I will call the SIU, & get the info from Cassidy or Harvey", she thought to herself, A little while later, when she didn't hear from Joe, she was about to call the SIU, when all of sudden, her husband came through the door, looking exhausted, she went & got him a beer, then got him settled, so they can talk.  
  
  
  
"We found her, & got the bastard", Joe said with a sigh of relief, Inger just hugged him tightly to her, & he felt so much better being in his wife's warm embrace, & it was like she was the answer to everything, they stayed there in silence, holding each other, til Joe broke it, "She was savagely raped, Ing, My God, If we hadn't gotten there, like we did, she could had been shipped out of the country, or worse dead", "But she isn't, & that is all thanks to you guys, she is safe & home with her family, & Nadia has her mother back", "You always make me feel better, You know that ?", Inger said with a smile, "Well, when I married you, It came with a manual, so I knew what to expect", Joe just laughed, & it was music to the swedish lady's ears, Joe sighed once more, & asked, "Do you mind if we just snuggle in bed ?, I don't ever want to let you go", Inger smiled a bigger smile, & said, "I would like that", & they walked hand-in-hand to their bedroom, & got ready for a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
Dr. Conners, who was in charge of Caitlin's case, finally came out of the O.R., said,  "Captain Bridges, Mr. Bridges ?", Both men nodded, indicated to her that they have the right people, The Good Doctor nodded, & said, "They told me that your father was gonna be here, so it's good, I just want to let you know that Caitlin made it through the surgery with flying colors, She will have a long recovery ahead because of the trauma, physical, & emotional, But I don't see any further complications, I have a suggestion of a support group, Give us an hour, we will have her in a private room", she handed him a card, He thanked her, & she went to her rounds, Nick & Nash just hugged it out, & celebrated, letting their emotions out.  
  
  
  
Cassidy came by, after Harvey shooed her out of the SIU, insisting that he & Joe can handle the details of the case, making sure that Garrett stays in custody. She kissed her grandfather on the cheek, & her father on the top of his head, as they kept vigil by Caitlins's bedside, she kissed her love one, & future stepmom, on the cheek, & said softly to her, "Come back to us, Caitlin, We need you, love you, & miss you", Nash smiled at her daughter, glad that these two women remained close, even after their break-up, Nick noticed her knuckles, & asked, "What the hell happened to your knuckles ?", Cassidy casually filled them in, Nash smiled a real smile since the ordeal happened, "That's my girl", he said proudly, & they continued to sit by Caitlin's bedside, showing their love & support, willing her to wake up, so they can start acting like a family.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Part Twelve:

Nick & Cassidy decided to get some rest, & they told Nash, that they would be back with some of his things, He thanked them, & walked them out, & he was back at her side instantly, cause he didn't want to miss her waking up. He held her hand in his own, & vowed right then, & there that he will make it up to her, as long as it takes him.

 

Harvey & Joe made sure that Garrett was _**really**_ enjoying his time in prison, Joe arranged his accommodations, while Harvey arranged his nightly booty calls. "You are an evil man, Harvey Leek", Joe said chuckling, Harvey waggled his eyebrows, "And a body to match", he said with a smirk. They continued to chuckle, as they made their way out, to have dinner,  & go home afterwards to destress, & relax for a change. They are gonna keep up their plan til Garrett surrenders, & goes to trial.

 

The Next Morning, Caitlin was having a nightmare, Nash woke up abruptly from his sleep, & was soothing her, "It's okay, Cait, You are safe, It's Nash, You're safe with me", Suddenly, As if was by magic, The Beauty relaxed, & settled in a deeper sleep. Nash was on guard for the rest of the morning, He will get his chance to apologize to her. He kissed her on the top of her head, & said softly to her sleeping form, "I love you, Caitlin Cross, I love you so much", He relaxed, as the day officially started.

 

Nick & Cassidy had their breakfast, & got ready to start the day, They wanted to spend some time with Nadia, & take over babysitting, since Inger wanted to be with Caitlin, They also promised to take care of Luica at the same time. They were gonna go the museum, & the park for a day of fun. "Everything will be okay, Grandpa", Cassidy said with a smile, as she laid a hand on his. Nick smiled bigger, & said, "I know, Baby, I know", They cleaned up, & went out to start their day. They are determined to make everything normal for those two baby girls.

 

Caitlin woke up, & moaned out her pain, Nash was ready, & said to her with a smile, "Hey, Babe, Welcome back", He kissed her on her sweet lips. "Naaa...sssssh, I....", She was stopped by the handsome man, & he said, "Don't have to apologize, I am the one who is sorry, I already forgive you", She smiled her gratitude. Nash continued on, "How about a romantic getaway, Me & you ?", Caitlin moaned out in pleasure this time, "Perfect", & she fell asleep, while her lover watched over her, & protected her.

 

Garrett couldn't take any more of the treatment, that he was recieving, He arranged a visit with Harvey, & Joe, "Please, Please, I can't take much more of this", He practically begged, The Latino Cop said simply, "It's simple, Surrender to the charges, & you will be protected, Tell us where your associates & stash is, You will get treated like a king", Garrett said, "Go fuck yourself, They will kill me, if I open up, & utter a word", Harvey said, "Fine, Be a vegetable, We don't care", They left, & he screamed, as they were doing this, They gave him a minute, & he said he was ready. They went in, & got straight to work.

 

Inger showed up, & was glad to see that Nash was in better spirits, He filled her in on his chat with Caitlin, when she first woke up. The Swedish Woman was really glad that the couple made such great progress, & told him so. They spent some time talking, & then the SIU Head got tired, & went over to sleep on the next bed, while Inger took over watch on Caitlin. She is willing to do her part to help Caitlin recover easy, & faster, so she can come home to them, "I am so glad you are okay, My Friend", & she kissed her on the cheek, & settled in for the afternoon.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Part Thirteen:

Caitlin's recovery was going well as expected, Even her doctor, Dr. Conners was very impressed, She also warned her to go easy, as the injuries need to heal, & her body is adjusting to the meds, The Former MCD Officer was less than thrilled to be bedridden, But she has no choice in the matter, Nash is gonna be sticking to her like glue. She was so miserable too on top of it, cause she misses her baby, & can't wait to get home to her, & just kiss her senselessly, & never let her go.  
  
  
  
Nash noticed that Caitlin was acting strangely, so he talked to Harvey & Joe about it, He expressed his concerns to them, & this is what they said to him, "I think that you should just leave it alone, Nashman, She will come to you when she is ready", Harvey nodded in agreement, & said, "Joe's right, Don't pressure her, She doesn't need that at the moment, Just continue being the supportive lover & man that you are to her," Nash knew that his friends were right, & just decided to wait til Caitlin comes to him. He hopes it sooner than later.  
  
  
  
  
Caitlin felt well enough to do a run in the park, & she makes sure that she carries her gun with her, & it was such a beautiful day out, As she was going by her favorite spot in the park, Memories of what she went through plagued her, as they came faster, the faster she ran. She was running at full force, trying to escape Garrett, & what he represented to her, It was getting too much for her, that she found a tree, & went behind it, she puked up her lunch, & she lets out her tears of pain, sadness, & frustration out, til the tears dried up, & she felt better.  
  
  
  
Nash decided to cut his day short, & went home to find Nadia & Nick playing, Nick smiled at his son, & said, "Hello, Son, You're home early", "Yeah, Things at the SIU are finally back to normal, & I just want to spend some time with **_one_** of my favorite girls", He took Nadia from his father's arms,  & she giggled, as he blew on her stomach. "How is Caitlin today, Dad ?", Nash asked full of concern, Nick sighed, & said, "She is hiding something, I could feel it, If she talks about it, It will help", The Handsome Man nodded, & said, "I will make a point to talk to her about it", & he got Nadia ready for a day of fun.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Dinner was very peaceful, Nash, & Nick were playing checkers, Cassidy was reading a story to Nadia, who was falling asleep in her playpen, Caitlin was doing the dishes, & suddenly the memories came back, full of detail this time, & she gasped, as a dish fell, cutting her hand in the process, & it smashed to the floor, Cassidy was the first one up, & said, "Let me help you", Caitlin said abruptly exclaiming, "No !", which caught the three Bridges off guard, & she said with a sigh, "No, I mean, Thank you, Sweetheart, I got it", she quickly did first-aid on her hand, cleaned up the mess, & she went to the bedroom, to have a few minutes alone to herself.  
  
  
  
Cassidy & Nick signaled that Nash should go after her, & he did, while they get whatever Caitlin missed, & make sure that Nadia was asleep, Caitlin bandaged her hand, & said, "I don't want to talk about it, Nash, I will apologize to Cassidy, I promise, She didn't deserve my wrath", Nash said, "Don't worry about it, We are concern about **_you_** , Talk to me, Baby, What's going on in that pretty head of yours ?", She let out some tears, & said, "I am having nightmares about what happened, & I can't sleep, I am terrified of going to sleep, Also, i am afraid of that you think I am dirty, That's why you won't touch me", Nash sighed, & said to her, as a response.  
  
  
  
"Baby, I am giving you the space, & respect that you deserve, I mean you went through something awful, Sex is the last thing on my mind, But I am completely in love with you, I **_am_** in this for the long haul, Nothing you do, did, or happened to you would never change that, Got it ?", Caitlin nodded, as she sniffled,  & composed herself, saying, "Yeah, I got it", "Good, Cause I mean it", & she smiled, & Nash smiled bigger, as he said, "There's that beautiful smile, I know & love !", & they embraced, & he asked, "How about that dream vacation I told you about, huh ?", Caitlin nodded, & said, "Sounds really good", & they embraced tighter, enjoying the moment of silence between them, Then they went to join their other love ones.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Part Fourteen:

Caitlin was very happy that she had recovered physically from her ordeal, & personally what Garrett put her through, & she decided that she won'tet it get or drag her down. She just wants to do her job, & bring bad guys to justice, as long as she lives. But, She is looking forward to her romantic getaway with Nash. The tables are gonna be turned, & she will be the one doing it.

 

Nick & Cassidy were busy planning out their week, while Caitlin & Nash are gone, "I think that we should take in a baseball game, I hadn't done that in a long time", "That sounds perfect, Grandpa". She offered some of her own suggestions, Nick loves it, & they were happy that their week had been planned. They smiled, as they saw Nash, & Caitlin coming out with their luggage, & Nadia, They look like they are ready for their trip, & ready to have a great time.

 

Caitlin handed the baby off to her big sister, & said, "I think everything is all set & arranged, Nick, Nadia, & you should all be good for the week, If you need anything else, Call Inger & Joe", They both nodded, & Cassidy said, "Just relax, & have fun, Enjoy", Caitlin smiled, & said, "I will, I promise", Nash kissed the baby, & said, "We got to go, Caitlin, or we will miss our flight", Hugs & kisses were exchanged, & Nash, & Caitlin hurried out, & straight to the airport. She will be ready for anything that Nash throws at her.

 

Joe was absolutely thrilled about Garrett getting convicted for his crimes, but he will be in solitary confinement doing his time. Harvey was also happy, & updated him, "We are getting the warrants, & these are some _**very**_ big fish", The Computer Genius said with glee, The Latin Cop said, "Good, Get these bastards, You got all of the necessary resources at your disposal", Harvey said simply, "Later, Brother",  & they went on their separate ways, & finish the day with even more happiness.

 

Caitlin & Nash got to Jamaica, & they got to their hotel, They were surprised at how beautiful everything is. The Happy Couple went on to the balcony, & were looking at the view. "It's so perfect here", The Beauty replied, as she was taking in the scenery in front of her. "It sure is, _**Baby**_ ", Nash whispered seductively into her ear, & they spent some time making out, Nash knew that she was not ready to talk yet, so instead, he said, "Let's explore the island", & she agreed without hesitation.

 

That first evening, Nick & Cassidy took Nadia to a ball game, & it was the best time that they ever had. "She had a fun day", Nick whispered with a smile, as they watched their younger love one sleep, Cassidy nodded in agreement, "She sure did, It was a long one, Let me make you a drink", They tiptoed out of the room, while the baby sleeps without any interruptions. They spent time together, before bed, They hugged & kissed each other, & they went straight to bed, without any interruptions too.

 

Nash, & Caitlin were having a great day, & even a better evening so far. They checked every part of the island, & had a romantic dinner at a well-known restaurant, & talked about everything, instead of Caitlin's problem. They electrified the dance floor of the club, that they stopped at, & when they got back, & got settled. They spent the whole night, til dawn making love, where the only thing that was heard, was panting, & moaning.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Part Fifteen: Last Part & Epilogue:

Nash woke up & smiled, as he thought of the night before, & how he & Caitlin reaffirmed their love together, But something is still standing in their way of true happiness. He wants to get rid of it, before they can truly move on, & live their rest of their lives with each other. He smiled, & went to arrange a romantic breakfast for his lady love.

 

Joe arrived early, & watched as Garrett was being transported to the county jail, "We are gonna move on your former associates, We are getting the warrants, as we speak". Garrett said nervously, "The deal is still going through ?", Joe said, "Yes, You _**are**_ gonna be protected,  & be locked up, like Fort Knox", Garrett nodded, & knew that Joe doesn't lie, He said to him, "I will be ready to testify if you need me", Then he got into the van, & Joe stood there, thinking that everything will go according to plan.

 

Nash tipped & paid the server, as he rolled in the food cart, He left wishing them a good day. Nash took a rose from a plate, & leaned over Caitlin's sleeping form, & caressed the side of her face, & she moaned out in pleasure. Nash chuckled, & said, "Time to wake up, Babe, I got us a romantic breakfast spread". Caitlin woke up slowly, & said smiling to her lover, "Not with a couple of kisses", They shared a couple of kisses, & they ate the wonderful food.

 

Harvey, SWAT, & Mullin arrived at the hangout of Garrett's former associates, Mullin said to the computer genius, "On your word, Inspector", Harvey quickly checked the situation over, & he said exclaimed, "Go !", & they went through at a fast speed, & arrested everyone, There was a shootout, but no fatalities, Harvey said to his collar, "Enjoy Rikers, It _**will**_ be your home away from home for a long time, You Son of a bitch", as he pushed him through the door,  & they took their collars back to the SIU. Everyone will be glad when the case is over.

 

Nash noticed that Caitlin was silent, while they are having their breakfast, & he said to her pleading, "Baby, Talk to me, I know that something is bothering you, You will feel better if you do", She shook her head, & said, "No", "Cait...", Caitlin suddenly got angry, & blew up & said, "No, Leave me alone !", she said exclaiming, as she was trying to compose herself, "Baby, We can't live like this, You can't live like this, Let it out", She calmed herself down, & said with emotion, "I just don't want to be dirty to you", "You will never be dirty to me", Nash said, as he kissed her tears away. They shared a sweet kiss, & then it turned passionate, & they ended up making love for the rest of the morning.

 

The trial was pushed quickly, & every piece of evidence was introduced, Harvey & Joe gave great testimonies, which made their case strong, even without Nash. But what brought them over the top, was Garrett testifying, & was rushed back to prison, & to be put back in solitary confinement. Harvey & Joe can't wait to tell everybody, when Nash & Caitlin gets back from their vacation, so they can celebrate their victory. They have no idea that something big was gonna happen.

 

Nash convinces Caitlin to go on a walk with him, & they were walking hand in hand on the beach, as they were enjoying the sunset, as they were walking towards the restaurant. Suddenly, He got on one knee, & the former MCD Officer gasped, realizing what Nash is doing. "Caitlin Cross, I love you so much, You make me very happy, Continue to make me happy, Do me the honor of becoming my wife", she said with happy tears, "Yes, I will, Yes, I will marry you", He smiled, as he slipped the ring on her finger, they shared a kiss, Then they called their love ones, & head out to dinner afterwards.

 

When they came back, they were surprised by an engagement party being thrown for them, "Congratulations", Joe said, as he hugged them both, & kissed Caitlin on the cheek. "We are so happy for you", Inger & Cassidy said in unison with big smiles on their faces, "All the best", Harvey said, as he hugged the happy couple. Nick smiled, & said, "It's about damn time", mirroring Harvey's gesture, & he whispered into Caitlin's ear, "Welcome to the family, Sweetheart", Joe & Harvey filled them in on the details of closing the case, & the trial, Caitlin never felt such relief, & they really celebrated.

 

The day of the wedding came, & everything was in place, Nadia was going to be taken care of by Inger, & Joe, Harvey will be back-up, just in case. He will also have her over, cause Anna will let him have Jerry for some quality time. The ceremony went off without a hitch, & Nadia was happy to see her father, He took her from Inger's arms, & said, "I love you too, Shortcake, But you stay with Auntie Inger", Once it started, & everyone was in position, Nash & Caitlin declared their love for each other.

 

Then, they did traditional vows, & slipped rings on the other's fingers, When the priest declared them to be husband, & wife, Everyone went wild, & cheered. Then the reception was a huge success, & everyone was having a great time, til it was time for Nash & Caitlin to leave for their honeymoon. The Others saw them off to their limo, When they got there, They spent no time in ravishing the other, & have fun in the shower, & in bed. Once, Nash was asleep, Caitlin thought she could be pregnant again, **"It would be the perfect way to start our new life together"** , she smiled, as she was thinking to herself, & then she joined her new husband in a peaceful slumber, as they were dreaming about their new future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
